seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 30
Sinbad toppled trees as he rushed through the forest. Liana followed behind him, avoiding the debris and destruction left in his path. "SINBAD!! Calm down!!" "No!! I let too many people die! Not letting my new friend go!!" Sinbad yelled back, as he continued to pillage through the forest. "Dammit Sinbad!" "Deal with it!!" "I'm sick of your shit!" "Hi 'Sick of Your Shit', I'm Sinbad." - Jericho flipped his hood back on. "Are you two coming? Our captain needs us." He jumped out the trees, leaving Rhea and Ashlynn. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Rhea picked up Ashlynn and jumped from the tree. Meeting up with Jericho. "Alright follow me." Jericho stated, he closed his eyes and took a few short breaths. When he opened his eyes he ran off, followed by Rhea with Ashlynn on her back. Ashlynn held onto Rhea, clenching for dear life. "Where are we going?" She screamed in fear. Rhea tapped her arms. "I can't breathe!" Ashlynn loosened her grip. Jericho looked back. "We're catching up to Faust and Fantasia. Who better to heal our captain than our doctor?" He smiled and faced forward. "Besides, Kent is in good hands right now. I can't sense any malice in that guy." Rhea jumped into the trees and dashed past Jericho in an instant. "Hurry up! We don't have time either way." A sharp pain jolted through her head, Rhea winced at it but kept going. - Faust and Alexander, waited for Fantasia to finish. "Is she every going to stop?" They asked each other. Fantasia took a deep breath and looked down to Blitz' bruised body. "I think I've done enough... For now." She turned to Faust. "Let's get going." "Good. We can't afford to waste anymore time." "Rhea is quite exhausted. Not sure how long she could keep pushing herself." Faust ran ahead, towards the town, followed by Alexander and Fantasia. Faust observed his surroundings carefully, turning and dashing through the trees, to find a shortcut to Totemviel. When they breached the forest into the town, they saw the burnt remains up front. "What happened?" Alexander asked, his eyes wide with fear, fear for his citizens. He ran ahead. "Everyone?! Is anyone here?! Please answer me!!" As Alexander ran down the streets, people peered out their windows, from the tops of buildings, from the cellars. "It's me! Alexander!" He called, everyone looked to each other, their faces filled with glee as they flooded the streets. "ITS PRINCE ALEXANDER!!" "HES COME TO SAVE US!!!" Alexander was thrusted into the air by a crowd of his people. "Whoa! This is actually kinda fun!" Faust laughed in the background and patted Fantasia on the back. "While he's enjoying that, let's go check the marine ship." Faust ran ahead through the crowd, closely followed by Fantasia. They arrived at the dock and Faust fell to his knees. "Dammit!!" He yelled, looking up to the charred and burnt ship. "Did we come all the way here for a burning ship?!" Fantasia put her hand on Faust's shoulder. "Yep... That's exactly what happened." Faust looked up to Fantasia. "..........you should be a motivational speaker." He said sarcastically. "How about I beat your ass instead?" "You see, that motivated me to get the hell away from you!" Faust rolled to his feet and dashed off. Jericho landed before Faust and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Hey buddy." He smiled kindly, while Rhea landed with Ashlynn. "You're not gonna kill me are you?" "Why would I do that?" "Never mind. So why're you here?" "We need your doctoring specialty. It's for Kent. He's...... He just needs your help." Jericho put his head down, hiding his face behind his hood. "Even if you say no.... He's pretty much on his way." A giant crash was heard behind them. "FFFAAAAAUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTT!!!"Sinbad screamed. "COME OUT AND HEAL MY FRIEND!!!" "WILL YOU STOP YELLING?!!" Liana exclaimed. "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" "DAMMIT SINBAD!!" "DAMMIT 'SICK OF YOUR SHIT'!" Faust slumped down. "Well.... It was quiet for a minute.. I guess that's a record.... Take me to him." Faust looked up to Jericho as he was grabbed by his belt loop. "Wa-wait!! I wasn't ready!!" "Too late!" Jericho laughed as he ran on top of buildings. The girls were waiting together, and Rhea sat down exhausted. Ashlynn kneeled to observe her condition. "Why didn't you tell me you were still in pain? We shouldn't have left." Rhea laughed. "If I let a little pain get in the way, I wouldn't have gotten this far." She looked down defeated. "The one thing that's bothering me.... The guy with the mask.." She started. Fantasia winced at that name and shuttered. "Who is he?" Fantasia fell to one knee. "ALRIGHT ILL TELL YOU!! JUST PLEASE DONT BRING HIM UP AGAIN!!" Sweat started to drop off her face, and she took rapid deep breaths. "Please.." Rhea looked to Fantasia with wonder. "You know who I mean?" "Of course.. That bastard is just like Red. You know he tried to kidnap me?!" "Fantasia..." Ashlynn started. "I've known you for a short amount of time but, I can tell you have terrible taste in men. Or you attract terrible guys.. Either way.. You're fucked." "Was that a pun?" - Cyrus, Deus, and Valery sat upon their ship, with Red, Silver, and Platinum chained together. Deus exhaled. "Dammit.. I was really hoping to get that blonde's name.. Just a name!" Cyrus looked up from the paper he was reading and shook his head. "Deus, we both know you're terrible at picking up women." Otto came from the lower deck, strapped with several bandages with little bears on them. He smiled like a little kid as he made his way across the ship. "My only regret... I never got to taste the food here." "We're coming back. Maybe next week when everything is back to normal." Cyrus guessed. Returning to his paper. "Cyrus.... When did you start reading the paper?" "Oh no, I'm not reading. I'm just pretending to, so people would leave me alone." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters